Soon To Be!
by VerlorenFate
Summary: I need the help of you fabulous people to help me choose which plot to turn into a fanfic! The plots range from Add getting turned into a kid and then to more dramatic ones, including one which Add proposes to Elesis... Opinions matter and would be grateful if you would have a look!
1. Chapter 1

**When the Internet is off for more than 12 hours and that means no Elsword... My god, today was boring!**

Please read here! **I have several plots in my head, but honestly I can't choose! And my sister wasn't any help... Even when I tried to bribe her.. Hehehe ^^" But the main point is that I would be really grateful if you fabulous people would read through some of my plots, and well, tell me which one seems to be the most interesting...?**

 **the one that gets the most vote(s), well I'll be turning it into my main project fanfic thingy for who knows how long x3 so every opinion counts! ^^**

 **Sooo... Which one do you like the most? x3**

* * *

 **The Demon Core (MM x GrM)**

"How much for these rings?" Asked Add as he stared at the sparkling pair of rings that sat innocently on the display panel.

"Oh my dear, only, say 30,000 ED," smiled the old shop keeper warmly, her eyes sparkling as she took them out of the glass display case. "They were made by a famed black smith from many, many legends ago. Told that they would unlock the true love between two people."

It was time, Add was sure of it. That was why he left his room one Monday morning to look for the perfect set of rings whilst Elesis was training the Red Knights again. He was positive that the rings he brought were perfect, with them looking so much like a bright red flame and a dark purple orb, they were just made for him and Elesis.

So when the ring was slipped onto his finger, and the other ring was placed on Elesis' finger, why did everything begin to crash down so suddenly?

Staggering into their house, Elsword warned them quickly that something was coming, something that would shake the world to its core. Raven was trapped in a coma, with Rena waiting desperately for him to wake up and Aisha was no where to be seen. Chung was caught up in life as the new king and Eve was just being distant, barely talking to anyone any more. Ara was just by herself, waiting for anything to happen.

But throughout the five years that this new adventure took place, there is one main lesson that Add has learnt. Never, ever buy anything from the woman that owns a dark shop that is created by only illusions.

* * *

 **Our Laughable Fate (MM x BH )**

Trapped in one of the concentration camps in Elrios, Elesis tries her best to protect her friends and her only family member left - Elsword. But as she managed to catch the eye of one of the visiting generals there, she knew something was going to twist her life.

Add was a genius in his own right, managing to create one of the most deadly bombs the world has ever seen. He always prided himself because of his brains, flaunting it at times even. But even so, perhaps he should have been more cautious, because now, he was slowly becoming a puppet for the queen without himself even knowing.

Now slowly, all the pieces are falling into place. Everyone is ready to scramble and a rebellion is about to arise soon, to destroy the tyranny that clutched the world in her hands. But of course, she would never make it that simple for them to crush her rule.

"I want general Add and general Chung to meet me tomorrow at four o clock in the afternoon," spoke Eve coldly as she glanced at the holographic reports that were flashing in front of her as her Nasod servant bowed before walking away to send the invitations.

"Are you willing to betray your country, what you were brought up as, all of it for me?" Whispered Elesis quietly, her heart throbbing as Add stayed quiet.

* * *

 **Heart Attack (LP x BH )**

Elesis didn't have to try to get any guy's attention, she had the looks, the charm and the flare that attracted them to her like moths to a flame. So as she walked through the school hall happily, she never thought that she would ever see a person like him, sitting in the library with his nose is a book.

"What're you doing?" Asked Elesis innocently as she sat across from the person, plopping her bag on the ground.

"Honestly, I'm planning how to murder someone," snapped the person with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he flipped the page over.

"Well, my name is Elesis! Nice to meet you, mister killer," she beamed as the person glared at her.

"My name is Add."

* * *

 **Death Match (DiE x CrA) (MM x GrM)**

"I thought it would be interesting, if say, you fought. But of course, we always see that, so how about I personally spice, as some people may say, things up? So let me show you what a world may be like. I welcome you all into my newest game, Death Match."

In which Glaive being the person he is, sends the El gang through a portal, where they land in a strange island, with the place only having caves and that odd plant growing on the rumbling buildings.

But not only that, because they aren't the only ones there. Stranded in the island as well, is another El gang, from a different dimension, and the only way for any of them to escape, is for one of the gangs to die, completely.

* * *

 **The Reflection of Us**

"Just never forget me, that's my only wish," muttered out Add, his vision becoming weak as he felt the last touch of warmth leave his hand. Everything was disappearing, and so slowly as well, it was torture. But the most painful part of this whole fiasco was not the blade that was stabbed trough his stomach, no. It was seeing her cry.

"You can't leave!" Screamed out Elesis desperately, just trying to grasp at strings, "you can't leave me..."

On that day, Add's heart stopped beating, with only him laying motionless on the ground whilst Elesis cried out. It was a cruel world, where nothing would ever go as expected. There was always something happening, no matter how much that you would wish that it would all be okay.

But three years later, Elesis spots a familiar figure standing by her old house. With the same shade of lavender white hair and the same typical grin. But there were just some traits that seemed different. Mainly how the person had a strange set of horns on his head, and how his tail would constantly move. Oh, and let's not forgot how he looks like a five year old.

"Add?" She asked out curiously as she slowly walked towards the baby demon, offering her hand to him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with the cuteness that only a child could have.

"Oh my El..."

* * *

 **Childish Claims**

The Kim family was "blessed" as some would say, with triplets. All of them so alike yet so different. But it was guaranteed that they would be the cause of trouble.

The oldest was a boy known as Esper, and you could say that he was the darkest out from them all. Fascinated with science and especially the thought of time and space, he devoted his life to it all.

The second oldest was a boy called Lusa, with him always picking fights and pulling pranks. Note to self though, you always have to be on your feet around him. He just enjoys causing a bit of mischief, especially when, and I quote, "it's too boring."

And then the youngest, Add, who probably has the most normal name out from all of them. Well, to sum him up, you could say he takes after Esper a bit, but his fascination is with nasods instead of space.

That sums them up basically. But with them all always fighting against each other and none of them willing to become CEO of their father's company, well, it's always easier said than done.

* * *

 **Forbidden Fruit (DiE x MM)**

"Shut it," snapped Add quietly as he dragged Esper through the garden of thorns, "they're not supposed to know."

Prince Esper was known as a cruel prince, never caring about anything. With staying inside and bluntly refusing to step out of his room, even when people are trying to force him to go out, he would never listen.

On the other hand, the brother Esper never knew he had, was quickly replacing him in the race to the thrown. He was charming to the public, offering his hand to those that needed help, he was - Well, who are we kidding now? He is a jerk to almost everyone, but for some strange reason, he was more approachable.

"Who are you?" Asked Esper as he sat by the lavish wooden table in the castle dinning room, staring at the younger man that looked strikingly like him.

"My name is Add, though some may call me MasterMind," smirked Add as he crossed his leg, leaning his head on his hand as his arm rested on the table, "so nice for you to finally notice I, your brother."

That was when they first met, that was when their story began. But who would have thought that a set of brothers would dance to such a difficult song - with them falling into the type of love that is said to be cursed, and with the country splitting itself in two.

Well, they just couldn't help themselves but to take a bite from the forbidden fruit.


	2. Chapter 2

well, turns out I am going to be writing forbidden fruit x3 but just going to say, if anyone wants to use any of the plots or so on, then go ahead...? I doubt I'd be using them anyway... But I thank all the voters out there ! And I hope you'll enjoy the fanfic :p


End file.
